Wake up call
by Chibi-Hannah-Chan
Summary: When Jack Spicer wakes up one morning he expects it to be another day... not to wake up next a naked Chase Young.


Jack curled up extra tightly into the covers that were snugly wrapped around him and basked in the warm feel of safety that they held him in.

He smiled and sighed and turned over in the bed spread to see if lying on his other side could feel any bit more comfortable, with a little groan he snuggled back underneath the duvet and used the bare chest beside him as a pillow,

"I see your finally waking up."

"Mmm." Jack squished his cheek harder against the skin.

"Good... I was beginning to think you'd sleep the whole day away." Jack gave off a scoffed kind of chuckle. Moments passed where Jack allowed himself to feel content and enjoyed the two strong arms that circled themselves around his waist. Until the realization gradually crept upon him that lying on top of someone while they held him by the waist wasn't the regular way he started his day.

His eyes opened a crack. The first thing he found was that his 'pillow' was a masculine chest with hot skin and defined, obvious muscles.

He rolled his eyes in their sockets up across abdominal muscles, nipples, the Adams apple that bulged from the person's throat and up onto that person's face. A heavy rock of absolute terror plopped down into the bottom of his stomach. The diamond shaped face and Roman nose were immediately recognisable but the hair, that was usually neat and well combed, was tousled as if a strong wind had been having a go at it. His lips, Jack noticed, were thin and pale when he started to talk.

"Morning." Considering he had just woken up beside Chase Young, he wasn't expecting such a casual remark. He would expect something more along the lines of; 'You now have 10 seconds to live, try to enjoy them.' or to that extent, but he couldn't think on that too much as Chase continued.

"Jack." He sounded as if he wasn't quite awake. "Last night, well I must say, I am surprised... though pleasantly." Perhaps he was still half asleep, his eyelids drooped while he talked.

"Ch-Chase..."

"Mmm?" The few inches of air between them filled with vegetative noises as Jack thought of what he could possibly say. What could he say? He'd woken up next to the Grandaddy of all Evil with no memory of just how he got there.

He couldn't remember next to anything after yesterday evening. He remembered he had had an oven pizza and put some extra cheese on it because super markets were always stingy with their pizza cheese. He remembered Ashley came over, dressed in normal clothes, to give back an uncut DVD version of an animated film, 'Super Light Defenders' it was called, in which the main male characters have a communal bath. He even remembered offering a slice of his pizza and her mentioning that she only ate spicy chicken, but after that... nothing. One big black. So then, what could he really say?

"Hi." His voice was meek but then again that was a reasonable enough thing to say to someone you hadn't seen in a few weeks. What Chase gave as an answer was a moan mixed up with a ruff groan that told just how sleepy he was. He went on to invade Jack's personal space even further by sluggishly rolling over so rather then Jack leaning on him he was now resting his weight on the boy and though he was slim for a man he was still heavy enough to hold him still.

"Let's not get dressed just yet. I think we should have breakfast right here, in bed, don't you?" Jack was able to rummage through his shock long enough to think about what he just said, he said they shouldn't get dressed yet, so that meant they weren't dressed? It was after this point he began feeling bare flesh of not just their chests, Jack definitely felt a collection of flaccid lumps pressing against his own collection. Jack began to theorise that Chase was remaining one step ahead of him on purpose as the older naked man lying on top of him continued his sentences, as if answering his own questions,

"What do you prefer? I usually have fruits, you can have some as well." He wasn't really registering this, Jack was only considering the nude Chase on top of him, he only minutely considered the fruit. While he shuffled around underneath the covers Chase shifted his weight lazily more to Jack's side so he didn't crush the younger occupant of the bed and if there was one thing Jack understood it was when he had an opportunity and how to take it.

"Jack?"

"Bye!" He was out of the bed like a shot, so quickly he didn't even bother to see who's bed he was getting out of. It was entirely possible he was still at his own 'Lair'. But he did notice, as he was grabbing his trousers, that his clothes weren't disregarded on his carpeted floor but a tiled one that he didn't recognise.

"You don't have to have fruit." Jack had his left leg in his right trouser leg. Chase placed the weight of his head on his shoulder and watched amused as Jack put his trousers on the wrong way round and his shirt on inside-out.

"You can have something else, anything that might please you. Just ask it of me." Jack was curious and even compelled to stop a moment and look back at the man who's bed he'd left. He was thankful the covers did their job and covered Chase from the waist down but did show off the hip bones that led down to his pelvis.

"After all... it was certainly a night of your pleasures yesterday evening." Chase gave a look that mixed arrogance with sexuality.

Jack was through the bedroom door and down the first flight of stairs he could find before Chase said another word, hopping on one foot to get a boot on. They brought him to an area he knew was the platform where Chase often welcomed or spurned his guests and at the bottom of the main steps was a pile of his clothes. On top of the pile was his helipack which he strapped on in a second. He remembered where the lever was that opened the main front door and in another second he was through it, his propellers were out and he was shooting into the air, taking the practised route back to his house. Still, with the same thoughts buzzing about in his head: Why wasn't he already at his own house? Waking up in his own bed? Waking up in his own bed, alone?

Meanwhile, as the Spicer boy took off, Chase Young stretched the arm his head had been leaning on since it became numb while he rested on it, he then rested on it again.

"Virgins." He muttered then flopped back onto his bed to see what of last night's love making with Jack he could recall.


End file.
